Un épéiste et une magicienne
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: Un tout ptit OS tout mignon sur Sharkan et Yamuraiha qui se marient, commandé par ma best. Enjoy :)


OS où j'ai (je sais pas comment) réussi à mélanger : connerie, guimauve et re-connerie. Je sens que je vais me faire frappée pas une certaine brune à lunette, haha :D. Brefouille, j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour une fois.

Enjoy !

* * *

« Je crois qu'ils veulent te dire quelque chose… »

Comme à leur habitude, Yamuraiha et Sharkan se bagarrait, mais cette fois juste devant Sinbad qui les regardait intensément, assis à son bureau. Masrur d'un côté et Jafar de l'autre.

« Moi en premier ! »

« Non, moi ! »

Sinbad soupira, sans perdre son sourire si propre à lui :

« Et si vous parliez plutôt, on a pas toute la journée… »

« J'aurai pu parler si seulement cet abruti congénital me laissait en placer une ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! T'avais pas dit que JE serais celui qui dira tout à Sin ? »

« Je me suis ravisé en pensant que, de toute façon, il ne comprendrai rien au vu de ton manque flagrant de cellules grises. »

« Vas y ! Répète ! »

BOUM

« Merci Masrur ! On s'en serai pas sorti sinon ! Haha ! »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… » répondit le Fanalis en ramassant son poing qu'il avait au préalable mis dans la figure des deux compères, tandis que Jafar se massait les tempes. Tout le monde avait peur des ravages que pouvaient avoir les jambes de Masrur. Mais ses poings étaient aussi dévastateurs. Un coup dans la caboche et hop !, les chances de se réveiller étaient minces. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier le statut de Sharkkan et Yamuraiha.

Légèrement assommés, ils se relevèrent et émirent un léger « pardon… » à l'adresse du roi de Sindria.

« Bon, revenons-en au sujet. Yamuraiha, tu parle –« Yes ! »- . Que se passe-t-il ? Vous aves cassé quelque chose ?»

« Non… »

« Pisti a fait une farce ? »

« Non… »

« Morgiana a encore détruit une aile du batiment ? »

« Non. En réalité… »

…

« Raah ! C'est trop dur ! »

La magicienne soupira. Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Bloqués à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Jafar haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi, c'est si grave que ça ? »

« Non c'est juste que… »

« On aimerai se marier. »

La déclaration fit comme l'effet d'une vague. Incroyable, inattendue, mais bien là. Si bien que Sinbad recracha son thé qu'il était calmement en train de boire et commença à tousser, s'étant étouffé avec, et Jafar en perdit son couvre-chef. Même Masrur, d'une nature si peu réactive, ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Yamuraiha, elle, rougissait comme jamais auparavant.

« Eh ! Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on dit si brutalement ! »

* * *

La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de Sindria. Pratiquement tout le monde était au courant, que ce soit au palais ou dans la ville. Les mariages avaient le dont de faire du grabuge car, ne l'oublions pas, les habitants de Sindria étaient connus pour leur amour inconditionnel des fêtes en tout genre. Quel que soit les circonstances ou la raison, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'organiser des festivités et se n'était certainement pas Sinbad qui allait s'y opposer.

La nouvelle s'était donc propager comme une véritable trainée de rukh, si bien que les deux principaux concernés ne pouvaient aller nulle part sans se faire assaillir de questions.

« Nee, Yamu-san ! Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? »

« Tu vas trop vite Pisti. Qui te dit qu'on aura des enfants ? »

« Mais c'est ce que font tout les gens qui se marient… »

Pisti fit une moue en déclarant :

« Je veux une fille ! »

« Ok ok calme-toi ! Maintenant descend de mes épaules s'il te plait ! »

« Tu vas voir mon vieux, avoir une femme, c'est génial ! »

« Tu oublie qu'on parle de Yamuraiha… »

* * *

Le soir tomba, le soleil achevait de se coucher et les premières étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Assis sur une terrasse, Alibaba et Aladin discutait calmement. Le plus jeune se retourna vers son meilleur ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te rends compte ? On va bientôt être frères. »

Alibaba se retourna vers lui, ses yeux et sa bouche arrondis par la surprise.

« Frères ? C'est un peu trop non ? »

« Alibaba-kun préfère rester ami ? »

« Ne le prends pas mal ! T'avoir comme frère, ça doit être vraiment géniale. »

Il fixa le ciel d'un air rêveur, pensant cette fois à ses vrais frères, de l'autre côté de l'océan, Sabhumad et Abhumad. Et évidemment, à son frère de cœur, Kassim. Qu'est ce qu'il devait penser, maintenant qu'il avait rejoint le flux ? L'observait il de là-haut ? Il se demandait aussi se qui était advenu de Balbadd. Son royaume. Si la contrée était vraiment aux mains de l'empire Kou, et cette idée, bien qu'incertaine, l'angoissait au plus au point. C'est là qu'il se remémora un détail troublant mais néanmoins vrai.

« Et dire que j'ai failli épouser Kougyoku, t'imagines ? »

Aladin fut interdit sur le moment, puis éclata de rire. Alibaba se tourna vivement vers lui, le rouge aux joues.

« Eh ! C'est pas drôle ! Et puis… j'aime bien Kougyoku… »

« D-Désolé Alibaba-kun... »

C'est à ce moment précis que Morgianna est arrivée, étonnée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis aussi agités en ce début de soirée. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec précaution et les prit par surprise.

« Mor ! »

Elle avait passé la journée à s'entrainer avec Masrur, prenant très à cœur son entrainement, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas avec Sinbad. La Fanalis, comme tout le monde, avait eu vent de l'union improbable de Sharkan et Yamuraiha, qui l'avait laissée perplexe un bon moment. Sa part de féminité avait pris le dessus, comme lors du Mahrajan dernier, et elle s'était surprise à se demander ce que ça pouvait faire et si elle se mariera un jour.

« Morgianna ? Un problème ? »

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Ali Baba, la fixant, tout comme Aladin.

« … »

Elle ne se voyait pas, mais alors là vraiment pas, poser une question pareille. Mais alors ses lèvres semblèrent bouger d'elles mêmes.

« Dites… Est-ce que je ferai une bonne épouse ? »

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur sa bouche aussi vite qu'un éclair, puis ses joues, déjà assez rouges comma ça, se colorèrent un peu plus, et pendant un moment, il fut difficile de distinguer ses cheveux de sa peau. Ali Baba de son côté, ne savait plus quoi dire. Cette annonce de mariage avait vraiment su toucher tout le monde, sans exception. Le Magi aux cheveux bleus ne se défit pas de son sourire, au contraire, il s'illumina encore plus alors qu'il se levait, ses mains derrière son dos, et dit de sa voix claironnante :

« J'en suis sûr ! Moi, j'aimerai bien me marier avec Mor. »

Elle parut étonnée un instant, mais plus contente qu'autre chose.

« Mais Aladin ! Tu es trop jeune ! » S'exclama Ali Baba.

« Et alors ?! Ali Baba-kun veut garder Mor pour lui ? »

« N-non ! C'est… C'est pas ça du tout ! »

* * *

Yamuraiha avançait lentement, le trainé de sa robe derrière elle. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Elle portait une longue robe blanc nacré qui lui cachait les pieds, mais qui restait assez haute pour laisser apparaitre ses talons argenté, et qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cou. Ses manches étaient détachées et ses doigts visibles, montrant un vernis bleu brillant. Son voile transparent était soutenu à sa tête par ses habituels coquillages magiques, qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'enlever, et ses cheveux océan coiffés de sa coiffure de tous les jours, autre détail qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il soit laissé intact. Elle avait accepté qu'on la maquille –légèrement- mais il était hors de question qu'on touche à ses cheveux.

La jeune mariée s'avançait donc seule à pas lent vers l'estrade où se déciderait sa future vie, décorée pour l'occasion. Seule. Car lorsque Sinbad, plein de bonne volonté, lui proposa tantôt de jouer le rôle du « père » et de l'accompagner, elle lui avait répondu par la négative. Ses parents n'étaient plus là pour elle depuis bien longtemps et l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son « père » était loin, de l'autre côté de la mer, indéniablement et regrettablement ignorant de la situation. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui dirait s'il avait été là.

Puis vint le moment que toute jeune femme sur le point de se marier avait connu. Le moment où tout les doutes, tout les questionnements ressurgissaient, où cette nuée de petit papillons jaunes qui faisaient tout ce que l'on était et tout ce que l'on n'était pas ternissait jusqu'à être réduite à l'état d'un halo pâle. _Un épéiste et une magicienne._

Que penseraient-ils à Magnostadt ? Ils trouveraient cela étrange, voire insensé. Elle-même avait toujours trouvé que l'escrime et la magie ne devrait pas se mélanger. Oh et puis, c'était stupide de penser ça. Ils allaient rester à Sindria, et tout irai bien.

Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'occupait l'esprit de ce genre de chose futile. Elle allait se marier, un peu de concentration enfin ! Cet idiot rirait surement s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées. Vraiment, Yamu', ressaisis toi, sinon tu vas vraiment finir par te ramas…

« Ouch »

Et voilà, c'est arrivé, c'était inévitable. Comme quoi faut pas trop rêvasser qu'on on porte des talons hauts de 50 centimètres. Yamuraiha, membre respecté des huit généraux, magicien de génie à l'académie de Magnostadt, venait de se ramasser la tronche sur le sol, après avoir gracieusement marché sur un des plis de sa robe. Le tout accompagné d'un petit cri aigue digne d'une certaine chanteuse casse-pieds aux cheveux de la même couleur.

Ben voilà, c'est foutu, tout le monde va se moquer d'elle maintenant. Elle venait d'avoir la honte de sa vie dans ce qui aurait du être « le plus beau jour de sa vie ». Elle n'avait même plus la force de se lever, quand deux mains vinrent lui agripper les épaules et la hissèrent en avant.

Prenant appui sur les bras de Sharkan, elle reprit péniblement son équilibre. Elle leva sa tête vers celui grâce à qui elle était là à présent. Il allait se moquer, c'est sur. Mais elle était loin du compte. Il ne dit rien du tout, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire plein de sincérité, et un regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il regardait la huitième merveille du monde.

Alors d'un seul coup, ses rukh virèrent au rouge et son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle le sentait près à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle s'avança, prête et déterminée. Et alors, il n'y avait plus que deux présences, toutes les autres semblaient s'être effacées. Et les acclamations de fin, un certain épéiste et une certaine magicienne ne les entendaient plus.


End file.
